


Dreams Do Come True (Can’t handle it but I like it)

by aomgsus



Series: Be Quiet [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Forgive Me, M/M, Quiet Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Top Lee Minhyuk, Voyeurism, sex with people sleeping in the same room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomgsus/pseuds/aomgsus
Summary: Hyunwoo hadn't expected these dreams about Minhyuk to actually go anywhere. As it turns out, Minhyuk's mind has been on the same goal.





	Dreams Do Come True (Can’t handle it but I like it)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is part me, part “Be Quiet” by Monsta X.  
> (Sorry not sorry, it was too fitting)

  Dropping onto his bed with a huff, Hyunwoo barely has enough energy to worm himself under the covers- which have barely been made, as a result of his distraction while getting ready this morning. Practice as usual was always more than enough to exhaust him- today the world had just been ridiculously unfair.

  Well, the world and Minhyuk. But what else was new?

  Hyunwoo wasn’t sure if he was just becoming more hyper-aware or the vocalist was getting especially cruel, but lately everything Minhyuk seemed to do at practice was a test on his patience. Of course his moves had always been fluid, and the jeans he wore to practice were no different than the ones that he wore any other given day. But there was just something about _stage_ Minhyuk that got him so unbelievably hot and bothered. Stage Minhyuk was just so fierce. No smiles that seemed to create butterflies and clear the sky, no glimmering eye smiles. No, the man onstage exuded confidence and an almost aggressive sort of grace. The same beautiful features were intensified by the same set of shimmering eyes, yet clouded by a sort of power that darkened them and seemed to make the world stop.

  To be honest… well, he was the closest Hyunwoo would ever get to encountering dream Minhyuk. The one who seemed not only capable, but all too eager to strip him down and _ravish_ his body. And every time Minhyuk turned that gaze on him during practice, he’d had to suppress the sudden urge to pounce on him and beg to be taken. It was hell, to say the least. The _very_ least. He’d made a beeline for the bathroom as soon as their van had dropped them back off at the dorms, using his leader and eldest privilege to take his sweet time. And he’d ridden his toy to another orgasm that was so unsatisfying it nearly drove him mad. Hyunwoo knew he wasn’t going to get the real thing, Minhyuk would never fuck him- he figured it was all just a matter of waiting until his body also got the memo.

  But it didn’t seem like that was happening anytime soon. Embers of a particularly persistent arousal squirmed in his groin, threatening to spark up again with a vengeance at the very thought of anything related to You-Know-Who. Which would happen again, in his dreams, as always. _Great. Nothing better than being a total pervert for one of your closest friends._

  Settling down for another night of wet dreams and frustration, he’s right at the precipice of sleep when the door opens again. He freezes. His roommates are already there and fast asleep, if the heavy breathing that fills the air is anything to go off of. It couldn’t be Jooheon or Kihyun, both of whom were dozing off on the couch while pretending to watch a cheesy late-night drama. And Changkyun had only had nightmares and insisted to sleep in Hoseok’s bed that one time…

  Hyunwoo swallows thickly, hand gripping the edge of his pillowcase to fight off any nervous twitching. There was no way. And if it was him, it wouldn’t be under the circumstances he was hoping for. The leader still has to force himself to breathe deeply, feigning sleep as the footsteps get closer _._

  “Hyung.” A voice next to his ear startles Hyunwoo out of his fake sleep, and his body jolts. Minhyuk’s breathy chuckle in response provokes another involuntary twitch below his belt, but the older does his best to ignore it. “Sorry. Mind if I slip in bed with you? Mine is just so cold.”

  “It would warm up if you actually laid down in it, Minhyuk,” he grumbles halfheartedly. But Hyunwoo scoots forwards anyways, staring directly ahead at Hoseok’s sleeping form so he doesn’t do anything he regrets. He feels Minhyuk conform to his body from behind, from his fairly broad shoulders to his nice long legs, slimmer but still deliciously firm. He can’t help but swallow thickly when an arm wraps around his torso, tugging him closer. He  would be able to focus on how nice it feels to be the little spoon if he weren’t so preoccupied trying to will away the swelling of his dick in his sweats.

  “I know, but I’d rather find a bed that’s already warm. Plus you’re a great cuddle buddy.” A twinge of guilt shoots through him when the younger male nuzzles his hair, sniffing idly at his clean and nearly dry locks. What kind of friend was he, trying to sexualize his sweet friend? “Oh, Hyunwoo hyung?”

  He can only hum in response, willing himself to think of less pleasant things and not make the wet spot in his boxers any bigger. _Think cold, think Arctic cold. Swimming with penguins cold, sticking your dick in a glacier cold. Think of sweeping the practice room floor with your bedsheets and still using them-_

  “I heard you this morning.”

  His blood runs pretty damn cold in seconds. _Quick Hyunwoo, bullshit it._ “I-i would hope you heard me, I was leading practice all day. As usual.”

  “You know that’s not what I mean,” Minhyuk’s voice is thick, rich, the way he teases. Hyunwoo wants to bathe in the sound of it, let it cascade all over his body.

  “What do you mean?” He persists, refusing to give up so easily. Minhyuk doesn’t know how unfair this is, baiting him to humiliate himself like this. He was already ashamed. Embarrassed and still so turned on at the same damn time.

  “I mean in the shower,” he rumbles lowly. His pouty lips brush Hyunwoo’s ear and the former knows this is how he’s going to die. Suddenly it’s not just warm in this bed, it’s so hot and the blush in his face makes him feel like they’re both about to burn up any minute now. And then the fear sets in. What if he wasn’t as good at hiding it as he thought? What if not just Minhyuk, but _all_ of them have been able to hear their oldest member masturbating to one of their other members this whole time?

  A gentle squeeze around his midriff grounds him, Minhyuk tutting gently into his ear. “No, not the others,” he assures in a lilting whisper. “Just me. And even then it was so hard to listen in on, hyung, you make it so hard for me to really enjoy your sounds.” Hyunwoo freezes up right in his arms. _Holy shit._ He chokes out a feeble response.

  “What?”

  “You made me so hard this morning, Hyunwoo hyung. I even went to the shower right after you so I could still smell your bodywash.” The feather-light whisper in his ear knocks into Hyunwoo like a freight train. He’s physically winded at the sound of it alone. Then Minhyuk presses close, and his mind goes blank. There’s no way he’s imagining the hardness nuzzling itself against the cleft of his ass through their pajama pants. “It’s not getting any better, though. Wanna help me take care of what you started? I know you do, I’m _so_ sure of it.”

  “Y-yeah, I do,” he mumbles softly. Feeling Minhyuk’s dick stir against his ass, he presses back and revels in the low groan. He _caused_ that. “I want that so badly, you have no idea.”

  “I think I do.” Turning his face gently by the chin, the younger man stares the leader directly in the eyes. God, he’s _so_ hot without makeup. Not a bit of stubble to be seen, but there’s something effortless about his tousled hair that makes Hyunwoo want to pull on it. “I can only fuck my hand so many times before I have to go looking for the real thing.”

  His dick throbs, a whine pushing its way past his lips at the very thought of Minhyuk jerking off to the thought of _him_. Seeing his lips part, the younger man surges forward to kiss him passionately. “You have to be quiet, alright? We can only do this if we’re quiet. That is, unless you want your roommates to see me claim my territory.”

  “I’ll be quiet,” Hyunwoo promises against his lips. He feels drunk on the strange lightheaded feeling caused by Minhyuk’s lips. Just when he’s about to go back for another kiss, the younger man pushes his hand into his pants and fondles the half-hard tent in his boxers. “Oh _god-”_

 Minhyuk has to fight a snicker, Hyunwoo feels it against his neck as he’s palmed. “Of all the people, I figured you’d be so easy to silence.” That feels like a challenge; he has to show Minhyuk he can be quiet. Biting his lip, Hyunwoo shuts his eyes tight and focuses on the wet heat of the long, spit-slicked hand on his shaft, pumping him slowly. It had barely taken anything at all to get him fully hard. Minhyuk coos praise in his ear all the same when he gets there, dribbling precum onto his fist. It’s already too much.

  “We can’t,” he gasps, hand trying to force away Minhyuk’s while his hips thrust into each slow stroke. “N-not here.”

  “Why not, baby?”

  God, that nickname. He was so ready for Minhyuk to wreck him. “Hoseok,” he whimpers. “’n Hyungwon.”

  “You’re used to holding in your noises, right? When you touch yourself alone. Me being here doesn’t make it any different.” When Minhyuk relinquishes his hold, Hyunwoo both sighs in relief and huffs in frustration about the loss of the hand in his pants. He can envision Minhyuk’s smug smile without even looking over his shoulder. “Just be a good boy and we won’t get caught.” He’s about to protest when a sharp thrust against his clothed ass makes the rest of his resolve crumble. How bad could it be to bite his tongue for a little while longer?

  Minhyuk manages to keep them almost entirely pressed together as he squirms out of his own sweats, then proceeds to yank down Hyunwoo’s own. The older man can’t help reaching back to feel him up, getting a quick squeeze on Minhyuk’s bare ass. The younger man nearly growls, rolling his hips forward slowly. But it’s not enough, they both know it. “My boxers, hurry,” Hyunwoo pants desperately. He’s barely quick enough to respond, the elastic of his waistband threatening to stretch in Minhyuk’s impatience. They’re barely off before the older is being manhandled, Minhyuk’s gorgeous hands pressing one of Hyunwoo’s thighs into his chest.

  “Hold that.” It’s a demand, something that sounds so carnal and intense compared to normal Minhyuk. Looking over his shoulder, Hyunwoo watches Minhyuk’s bare chest heave in excitement at the very idea of getting to take him. There’s a beautiful smile on his face, far from abnormal, but the predatory look in his eyes makes Hyunwoo want to be filled this _instant._

  “Minhyuk, please,” he begs softly. The slight glassy look to his eyes lifts, and the younger vocalist is pulling lube and a condom from his discarded sweats pockets in no time. “I don’t need much prep,” Hyunwoo insists timidly. “I’m already stretched. In the shower again...”

  “My poor hyung, having to play with himself so much…” Minhyuk coos against the shell of his ear, hovering over him to press a tender kiss to his temple. It jars Hyunwoo for a moment to have him act somewhat normally; his personalities are changing so fast it just about makes his head spin. “I’ll make sure to take care of that from now on.”

  He’s breached with one long, probing finger before he can proceed to ask if Minhyuk is already arranging to do this again. The sensation is so sudden that Hyunwoo has to cover his mouth with his free hand, the other gripping his thigh tight. A light curl is all it takes to have him keening at the back of his throat. Lost in pleasure, he still briefly thanks the gods that Hoseok hasn’t moved or woken up at all. But the danger, if anything, just made it hotter.

  Minhyuk works him open wider with the impatience of someone ready to satisfy his sexual desires, but the thoroughness of someone that cares about his partner. Only when Hyunwoo’s gasping and near tears with the stimulation of his prostate does he pull out his fingers and roll on the condom. “I’m ready, fuck me,” Hyunwoo mumbles in a slight daze, a pleasantly overwhelming fuzzy feeling settling over him at the slick sound of Minhyuk coating his dick. This was really _happening._

  “I’m getting there baby, be patient.” The younger lays back down on his side, supporting Hyunwoo’s raised leg with his own hand now. It’s so exposing and so sexy, knowing he’s about to have all of that. Hyunwoo can hardly wait, and still nothing could prepare him for the overwhelming urge to cry out in bliss at being filled. The younger throws his head back, hips rolling instantly. “Shit, you’re so tight for me. Like we were meant to fit together this way.”

  Hyunwoo can’t respond, opting to grip Minhyuk’s forearm like a lifeline with one arm and wrap his fingers around the base of his dick with the other. “Ho-oly shit, it feels so good. It’s so nice and long, I could cum already.”

  “Always so low-maintenance, huh baby?” The younger man beams, sucking wetly at his earlobe as he rolls his hips slowly. “All I have to do is stick my cock in you and you’re satisfied, huh? Hang in there, cuz I’m not even close to done.” Slowly, he begins to rock forward. Every slow drag of heated skin against his walls sent Hyunwoo further into a state of pleasure, the rolling of Minhyuk’s balls against his ass with each deep thrust making it that much better.

  It feels so right, having himself exposed to Minhyuk like this. It’s so good it’s nearly overwhelming, and Hyunwoo had never imagined he’d feel him so deep. But the ache in his thigh from keeping it elevated, the possessive grasp that Hyunwoo knows will leave a handprint on his thigh the next morning, it’s exactly what he wanted. Dream Minhyuk has been here this entire time, he’d just needed to get needy enough to bring him out. A sharp snap at his prostate has Hyunwoo’s entire body arching. Minhyuk’s other hand clasps over his mouth like he senses the cry coming; it just barely resounds in the room.

  A deep sigh fills the air, and Minhyuk’s thrusts don’t even falter. Hyunwoo watches with wide eyes as Hoseok turns onto his side, his pure and sleeping expression directly across from Hyunwoo now. He gasps behind Minhyuk’s hand, a cold chill running through him at the thought of being caught. Gathering what feeble strength he has against the thrusts jolting his entire body, the older man struggles to grab the blankets and hide his body as it’s all on display. It gets nowhere; Minhyuk quickly grabs his hand and pins it to the bed, more on top of him than before as his hips pound down at a punishing pace.

  “Absolutely not,” he snarls through panting breaths. “You’ve wanted it this long, and they probably all know it anyways. Might as well flaunt it if we have to, show them all who owns your ass.”

  Tears of bliss spring to Hyunwoo’s eyes. God, it’s so good he can hardly stand it. “I’m going to cum,” he pants with a trembling voice. “Minhyuk please, I know I’m gonna get so loud.” The wicked grin he gets in return is both gorgeous and terrifying.

  “Then you’ll cum on my terms or not at all.” Pulling his hips back from a promising thrust, Minhyuk pulls out entirely. Hyunwoo nearly yelps in disapproval, but a small sniffle from Hoseok kills the sound right away. He watches Minhyuk lay down- with what he’s sure is a tormented face, if the look on the younger man’s face is anything to go off of. He looks ready to laugh. He hardly has the wits to be offended.

  “You’re going to ride me.” Minhyuk’s statement is a command, no room for negotiation. “And you’re going to cum harder than you ever have in your life, as long as you do it quietly like I know you can.” It’s a challenge Hyunwoo knows he has to take; there’s a sudden fire in his chest telling him to please Minhyuk, to make him proud. Straddling him, Hyunwoo focuses on his breathing as his hips are manhandled into sitting on Minhyuk’s cock. Bottoming out is so intense that his lip actually hurts from biting it to stifle a cry.

  “Oh god, M-minhyuk…” It takes next to nothing this time, everything about sitting in Minhyuk’s lap too hot for him to handle. He’s so full, and anyone could wake up or come into the room and see him taking dick like he’s made for it. Like his sole purpose is to please Minhyuk, who’s looking at him like Hyunwoo’s his religion. “I’m close already, I’m sorry I can’t-”

  “You’re alright, I’ve got you. Just cum for me, hyung, that’s all I need from you.” His tone is so reverent all of a sudden. The hard edge is still there, but the hands on his body have become worshipping and caress his skin as his hips twitch up to prevent much more noise or overstimulation. One of those wondrous hands wraps around his shaft and in one, two, three strokes his entire body arches with the force of sweet release.

  “Shit, you look so sexy,” he hears Minhyuk huff, hips stuttering to an abrupt stop. The throbbing of his shaft tells Hyunwoo’s hazy mind Minhyuk’s gotten off, too. He watches the younger man’s lips part in a silent moan, gorgeous face contorted with the greatest sort of relief. And then they’re falling into each other, attracted like magnets. Minhyuk’s touch is all over his sensitive skin, stroking it to convey his praises without causing any more noise than they already have.

  “That was so hot,” he finds himself panting. Minhyuk’s beaming at him like normal, brushing their sweaty bangs away from their foreheads.

  “Yeah? Not too risky?”

 “Oh no, it was an awful decision. But I’d say we deserved it.” Their entwined bodies shake as one with stifled laughter, and Hyunwoo suddenly feels full of Minhyuk in an entirely different way. Of course they shouldn’t have done this, it was impulsive and messy and definitely going to smell like this tomorrow morning. Hell, at least one person had probably woken up. But god, did it feel good to be wrapped in Minhyuk like he held the secrets to the universe in his being. They’d probably get shit for it tomorrow, and it was going to be humiliating. But for now, Hyunwoo didn’t particularly care. They’d all get over it.

  Except this. What he had with Minhyuk. He wouldn’t get over that.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I feel like this was kinkier than just about any of us could have imagined- I sure didn’t think I’d be writing voyeuristic stuff like this. In any case, I hope it was an enjoyable ride. Even though this little journey is over I have plenty of Hyunwoo-centric things up my sleeve, so stay tuned~


End file.
